


Those mumbled words

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina doesn't let anyone know what are her thoughts,unless she is sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those mumbled words

Emma giggles as she looks at Regina. Her pale face reddening slightly in her effort to not burst into laughing as the older woman keeps snoring softly.

 Looking at both Snow and David Emma stifles another booming laugh as she tries not to wake the brunette, the tv’s flickering light making Regina’s skin glow in the darkness of the room as the woman keeps sleeping, unknowing of the little smiles that the Charmings are sporting as Emma keeps her arm under her head, arm that it’s starting to feel a little bit numb.

 ”It looks like she really needed to sleep” Murmurs Snow as the last bit of credits roll off, her gaze going back to the sleeping brunette who murmurs something under her breath that sounds a lot like “Emma, you idiot”

 It’s David who needs to cough first as he tries to stifle another laugh, the show of seeing the former queen and always composed woman sleeping so peacefully perched up atop his daughter it’s quite hilarious (even he doesn’t want to think a lot about the perched up part)

 His blonde daughter glares at her as she puts her right hand over Regina’s left ear, the only one she can reach at that moment.

"You are going to wake her!" Shushes in a not so hissed whisper as Regina’s frowns proves.

 ”So are you” Replies the man as he points out the now frowning woman who mumbles again before smiling contently at something.

 ”Both of you be quiet” Pleads Snow as she stands up, her hands trying to find the remote as she glares at both her daughter and husband with a piercing glare. “If she wakes up she is not going to be very happy about it”

 ”That’s an understatement” Mutters Emma as she remembers the thousands of times that she had talked with Regina before the older woman’s first morning coffee.

The three of them are already thinking in a way to keep Regina sleeping when the brunette grabs Emma’s t-shirt and nuzzles her nose in it, the same soft smile of before appearing again on her face as she mutters something in Emma’s chest.

 Something that sounds a lot like “I love you”


End file.
